


The Pandemic Chronicle

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Appropriate Sizes, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Normal Sizes, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The year is 2019. After a terrorist attack back in 2012, the entire world as it once was is completely ravaged. A virus had taken over the entire world as we know it, and caused mutations that affected the living and the dead. Zombies rose, mutations occurred, civilization as we know it, completely gone. Not all has been lost though! Military Bunkers with leading scientists and training grounds have been made to combat the growing zombie plague. Will this Pandemic ever come to an end? Will humans win? Or will the plague win?





	1. Chapter 1

**The Pandemic Chronicle Survival Guide**

 

**Shamblers-** Slow moving zombies that are resistant to small arms fire and can only shamble slowly, mainly served as a distraction. 

**Method of Attack-** Aim for the head.

 

**Gunners -** Zombies that run at a top speed of 30 miles per hour and have razor sharp teeth. While fast and agile, they are vulnerable to all types of weaponry

**Method of Attack-** If you’re a good shot, aim for the head. If not, take out the knees.

 

**Lurkers-** Zombies that have mutated to have their skin blackened and their eyes popped. Their intestines hang outside of their stomach as they hunt based on scent and sound. They hide in the shadows and use their intestines as binds and drag unsuspecting prey.

**Method of Attack-** Stay in groups, aim for the gut. Lurkers can only grab one prey.

 

**Crawlers-** Zombies that have mutated within their anatomy. Their bones have been altered so that they can bend and conform into any position. (For reference...If you think of push-up position, a Crawler has their torso (chest down) facing upwards, and their head inverted.) These bastards are more agile than gunners in forms of parkour and maneuvering. They tend to hunt in packs.

**Method of Attack-** Fire. Kill it with fire. Or use a machine gun. Only engage if there are less than 5.

 

**Juggernauts-** Zombies that are walking masses of steroids and rage. These behemoths of flesh are commonly found fighting and killing, whether it be zombies or humans or flora and fauna. These beasts are resistant to rounds up to a .308 caliber.

**Method of Attack-** Unless you’re an elite grade firing squad, RUN THE FUCK AWAY.

 

**Harpies-** These zombies are unusual in their behavior. They have long claws, but white skin, with no visible eyes, or nose, or even ears, as she walks around, making a sound similar to a dove. Upon agitation, she lets out an eardrum shattering screech, attracting all other zombies within a 5 mile radius, all while hunting down the one who startled her.

**Method of Attack-** Give the bitch a crown of pellets with your trusty shotgun.

 

**Flayers-** These zombies have been mutated to the point where they are no longer flesh, but an amalgamation of bone and tendon and ligament. These zombies are armored, but slow, until their armor is removed. Their bones are either razor sharp from years of battle, or blunt and heavy. 

**Method of Attack-** They’re slow or fast, never both. Break the knees, blow the brains out.

 

**Gastrofucks/Lards-** This is a fatass in the shape of a zombie. They’re covered in a fungus-like material that has a swarm of infected insects following it. They are leaking bile and bodily fluids, all while housing the zombie virus inside of them. Vomit, Fecal Material, or Blood can and will infect on contact.

**Method of Attack-** Never engage in close quarters. Always engage from a distance. Their bodily fluids attract zombies.

 

**Vile Spewers-** These zombies have had a rare strand of mutagen, causing their stomach acid to be highly corrosive to itself and others. They walk around, shambling in pain and agony, as their throats are dissolved as well as their stomachs. They can spit corrosive acid, or explode on command.

**Method of Attack-** They’re fragile and brittle. Throwing a rock will kill them. Just keep distance.

 

**Infected Fauna-** These are just animals that have succumbed to the virus. These are any and all types of animals, from all rodents, to all canines, to all felines, to even foxes, deers, eagles, otters, everything. Any and all types of animals can be infected. Only select insects, such as Mosquitos and Hornets and Wasps are infected, the rest are safe.

**Method of Attack-** Just shoot them. Aim for the head.

 

**Infected Flora-** As similar to the Infected Fauna, even the plant life has been affected by the virus. Plants have mutated to convert unsuspecting prey into their byproducts known as Contagion Carriers. These are mind controlled living humans, ready to burst with the virus, killing themselves and infecting anyone within a 20 foot radius.

**Contagion Carriers-** Humans who are about to burst with the virus, while forced to do the plant’s will, are fully sentient and aware of their motives. The virus rapidly mutates and delivers spore pods to grow more Convertor Plants.

**Method of Attack-** Molotovs. Don’t even get close. Their vines can be anywhere.

 

**Goresnaps-** The only other type of infected flora life, as most other plants simply act as Convertor Plants. Goresnaps are plants that live to kill and kill to live. They do not care if you’re human or zombie, plant or animal, if you move, it kills you. The vines from a Goresnap can rip a Juggernaut like it’s made of butter. It is completely resistant to all forms of damage, unless you take the core. 

**Method of Attack-** This fucker only has an effective melee range of 15 feet. Burning it is useless. Any form of attack directed to the core is your safest bet. Other than that, avoid it. 

 

**Dreadwalkers-** These...These sons of bitches are special. They aren’t even infected. They’re humans. The virus has to consume the brain, but by preventing access to the brain, the body gets mutated, but the mind stays intact. Because of this, some humans, now called Dreadwalkers, roam the world, as invincible killing machines. They do need fresh blood to stay sane, or they succumb to Blood Rages. 

 

**Weapon Types-** Weapon types are simple. You have your firearms doing piercing damage. You have your blades doing slashing damage. Any clubs for blunt damage. Fire damage, all that sort. Nothing fancy here.

 

**And here we have it everyone! This is just the little teaser mark 2 for the story. Once this is up, I’ll begin working on the real deal story! Think of this as the updated beast guide. Anyways, if anyone has more ideas, I’m gladly open to them! :D**

  
  
  



	2. The Grand Prize

**Dun dun dun! Here we are everyone! We’re officially starting in our brand new Zombie Universe! Now, as for the tags, I’ll be experimenting. The only rape that’ll come won’t be a full fledged scene. It’ll be stuff like the dark alleyway and being overpowered. Yes that sounds bad, I know, but there will be a select few times where there will be some serious scenes about that. But, to clear confusion, it’ll only be with the plants that come. Anyways, I did change some of the zombies from the Teaser, so now we have a concrete idea of what’s going on, let’s get on with the story now!**

 

With Commander Alyx and her regiment of 500 armed men and women alike, currently attacking an infected glade with molotovs and flamethrowers alike, Alyx and her troops are sustaining heavy casualties. Seeing their mission goal of the rarest Goresnap there is, Alyx looks around. She says “Alright fuck nuggets! We have one last fucking goal! We’ve lost 200 raiders so far, FLAMETHROWERS! UNDO YOUR CANISTERS AND THROW IT. RENEGADES, UNLEASH THE FLASHBANGS, I’M GOING IN FOR THE CORE.” as she saw the canisters get tossed into the Goresnap vine onslaught. The flashbangs went off quickly, as everyone covered their eyes, except for Alyx.

 

Alyx, wearing a modified suit of armor, being a mix of military grade armor, and a modified gas mask that allows her to bypass flashbangs and resist heat. Seeing the canisters explode into a fit of thermite and napalm, Alyx runs into the fray and using her rounded shin guards, she slides beneath a stray vine and is right at the core. She goes wide eyed and sees something that she never had anticipated. Instead of seeing the glowing pulsating core that is most infected flora life...Alyx had saw what looked like a little girl, no older than eight, completely consumed by infected vines and looking like...Not a little girl. The little girl had her skin completely blackened and green, showing she was not even human at that point anymore. She was turned into the core, but Alyx had saw movement, and wondered something crazy. Grabbing her knife, she began to cut the little girl from the plant, as the plant writhed in pain.

 

Alyx moved fast slicing the vines and husk away until she pulled the fully intact plant mutated girl out as the Goresnap died, and everyone saw Alyx holding the little girl. Alyx quickly head back to her encampment where she saw Brandon, her head in resources. She said “Brandon, what’s the casualty count?” as Brandon had just finished counting. He replied “We lost 238. What’s with the girl...Holy shit that is a find.” as Alyx looked at the still breathing plant mutated girl. Alyx took her mask off and let her one gray eye and one green eye with a hefty scar over her left eye be shown, and her short red hair. She said “Yeah, quite a find...This is the core, it seems---” as Alyx was interrupted by a cute little yawn...From the plant girl. 

 

The plant girl, with beautiful emerald eyes, and all black sclera, looked around, and then up at Alyx and said in a soft voice “Are you my mommy?” as Alyx and Brandon both looked at each other shocked. Alyx looked down at the little plant girl and said “Y-Yes...I-I’m your mother?” sounding unsure, as Brandon facepalmed at Alyx. She knew that probably wasn’t the best answer, but what happened next couldn’t be predicted. The little girl cheered, as her arms turned to vines and wrapped around Alyx’s neck, holding onto her. Alyx stumbled back, as she did hold onto the little girl, who got cozy against Alyx’s neck. Alyx just looked to Brandon, as she gently held her newly adopted daughter, and began to gently caress her. She says softly, as the little girl falls asleep on Alyx after just waking up, “We’re keeping her, end of story, let’s move out quickly, we need to get back to base.” as Brandon nods and fires a flare, and issues a full retreat. 

 

In minutes, what was remaining from Alyx’s small battalion had left like nothing happened. Brandon was driving Alyx’s armored truck, while Alyx was in passenger seat, looking at her new adopted daughter. Alyx said “I’ll call her Michelle.” as Brandon nodded, as he looked out the mirror and saw the other trucks following them. While Alyx held Michelle, she looked out to the west, and saw the massive militarized bunker that housed the entire United States and Canada’s Academy for Undead Onslaught. She says “Look how fuckin’ safe they are...Fifty foot high walls, armed soldiers, electricity, AC...WI-FI...Ugh...We need to topple them and take their resources...They have fucking slaughterhouses and farms, they live like kings and queens, while we struggle to survive…” as Michelle tosses and turns a little in her sleep.

 

Brandon nods and replies “They’re a bunch of assholes...They don’t even allow anyone from the outside go inside...My family is still living safely in there cause I decided to grab some dirt from the outside...They have lead scientists, engineers, teachers, everything...Yet we, the Outsiders, are nothing but sick hounds that they kill...We can’t topple them...We need to beat them, or at least raid them.” as Alyx nods. She replies “That’s why we have to work smarter and harder. Drop me off at my secret base. I’m going to test some things with Michelle here.” as Brandon nods and takes a subtle right and goes down to an old abandoned military base.

 

Brandon parked, as Alyx hopped out and looked at him. She said “Come back for me in an hour.” as Brandon goes to his Timex watch and sets an alarm for an hour. Still having her revolvers and fireaxe on her back, she heads inside, holding Michelle tightly. She goes over to the firing range that she had converted into a garden and goes to an empty plot of soil. Alyx looks at Michelle and gently rubs her head. She then says “Wake up sweetie...Wake up.” as Michelle wakes up slowly and flutters her eyes. She yawns cutely and smiles, then says “Morning mommy! Oh, I forgot to be polite! What was my name again? I seem to have forgotten it.” as Alyx smiled, feeling Michelle’s vines unwrap from her neck, as the little girl stood in front of Alyx.

 

Alyx smiled and said “It’s Michelle. A lovely name for a lovely little girl.” as Michelle smiled and got all giddy. Michelle said “It’s a pretty name! Mommy, why are we here?” as Alyx scratched the back of her head. She looked at the rapid mutation of a little girl and said “Well...If I’m to be blunt Michelle, I wanted to plant you. You’re a plant girl after all...I wanted to see what would happen.” as Michelle giggled. Michelle eagerly dug herself into the ground until she was completely submerged in dirt. Alyx leaned back and watched as Michelle immediately sprouted to completely engulf the small plot of land that was given to her. Alyx saw the brand new Goresnap grow in seconds, as Michelle poked her head out with a cute giggle. 

 

Alyx said “Wow...You just...Grew back in seconds.” as Michelle nodded, seeing how good of a job she did. Michelle then sprouts a large crimson red flower and begins absorbing the rays of the sun and says “Yummy! Such delicious sunlight!” as Alyx walked up to Michelle and ruffled her viney hair. Michelle giggled and said “Mommy, what do I get to play with?” as Alyx thought to herself, wondering how Michelle’s combat prowess is, seeing that she is a Goresnap. Alyx says “Oh sweetie, we’re going to attack the bad people that want to harm us and everyone that wears my colors.” as she shows Michelle her colors on her armor. Michelle pouts and says “I hate the bad people! Bring them here! Let’s show them who’s the boss mommy!” as Alyx still can’t get over how creepy that sounds.

 

Alyx reached onto her hip and pulled out a flare and shot it up into the air, as she heard the screeching of nearby zombies about to converge on her position. She said “Michelle...Can you do mommy a favor and protect her too?” as Michelle nodded and grabbed Alyx, pulling her right next to herself. Alyx stayed close as at least one hundred zombies, mainly Shamblers and Gunners, with just three Flayers all come into the fray. Alyx pointed to all of them and said “Those are the bad people Michelle. I need you to kill them all...Make sure none of them hurt us, ok?” as Michelle’s eyes changed from emerald green, to a foreboding red. Vines tightly and snuggly coiled around Alyx, protecting her, as she watched from a little gap as the zombies got closer and closer.

 

Once all the zombies were close enough, Michelle gave them all a piece of her mind. Vines came from the soil, razor sharp ones too, as Michelle just picked up zombies like they were ragdolls and began to slam them into each other, tear them in two, shatter them, everything. All Alyx could do is watch, as Michelle giggled like a maniac. In mere moments, the entire horde of zombies was reduced to nothing, except for one Flayer, that had been biting and trying to be free. Michelle did let Alyx go as she looked at the one Flayer. She said “Mommy, do you want to play too?” as Michelle lowered the still bound Flayer. Alyx pulled out her pride and joy, as she holds her shotgun. She loads up one Hellfury round, a thermite infused slug, and puts the barrel right into the mouth of the Flayer and pulled the trigger.

 

The head exploded into a melted mass of flesh and thermite, leaving nothing but an officially lifeless corpse that has a melted head, oozing more melting flesh down into the body. Michelle throws the body away as she comes out of the ground, with roots attached to the soil. Her eyes turned back to normal and giggled. She said “THAT WAS SOOOOOO MUCH FUN MOMMY! I WANNA DO IT MORE!” as Alyx smiled and laughed. She replied “Little Michelle...Can I trust you with a very important task?” as Michelle got up and looked Alyx in the eyes. Michelle said “Of course! Anything for you mommy!” as Alyx still shivers at that. Alyx gets down on one knee and says “I need you to protect this area. I’ll visit everyday to check on you, and you have to protect it. My friends, this is where we grow our food, can you promise me to protect it from anyone not wearing my colors?” as she points to the black, red, and gray patch on her shoulder.

 

Michelle smiles and nods happily, “CAN DO!” as she burrows back into the ground and begins growing rapidly to cover as much space as possible. Alyx smiles, as she slings her shotgun onto her back and begins heading out, as two Dreadwalkers pounce down, one wearing heavy armor, one wearing light armor, but both having a collar digging into their neck, while wearing Alyx’s colors. She says “Thank you for providing overwatch Jaqlynn and Suki.” as both of them nod, not revealing themselves yet, as they make their way back to base camp.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first real and official chapter for The Pandemic Chronicles! As you can see, this side shows the perspective of the Raiders and Bandits who live outside the militarized bunkers. The next chapter will involve a couple inside one of these bunkers, so you can see just how their lives vary from one another! Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda: An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Cyberpunk Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. The Base

**Alright alright everyone! We’re back in The Pandemic Chronicle. We last left off with the Bandits/Raiders/Outsiders and their life of struggle. So now, like Endeavors of the Sea, we’re going to see the other perspective. The life of the people inside these bunkers/military bases that are surviving in prosperity. It’s going to be simple and straightforward, and possibly a short chapter, as not much will be going on at all. Anyways! Let’s get on with it!**

 

Inside the USCAUO, or the United States and Canada Academy for Undead Onslaught, where the entire structure, covering the states of Montana, Wyoming, Nebraska, Iowa, and Minnesota, with all the internal states too, (both Dakotas), stands proud with the largest structure being the Academy. Even within Canada, the same square footage of land from America is the exact same for the Canadian land claimed. (For clarity. What America has in terms of land claimed, is the same area for Canada. It’s like a big square)

 

Heading to the Academy, being part of the 10th generation of Military Plaguestoppers, Drake, being 17 years old, having a gray uniform, and his watch, with short patchy brown hair and gray eyes, of all things, and an average build. He lived in District 84, which was the closest to the academy, and had wondered if his long time friend, before the plague had made it. He knew he wanted to be part of the elite. It’s been only seven years since the plague came, but that didn’t stop him. As he was walking, he looked to the right, checking his phone, and saw an Outsider manage to climb the wall and hop over it. As the figure fell, they were promptly lit up with bullets from all angles, being long dead before they even touched the ground. Once the lifeless corpse hit the ground, it was immediately incinerated, and it happened without anyone batting an eye.

 

Drake continued walking, as he pulled out his phone and began watching the livestream of Battalion 8, his favorite team, traverse deep into Erackian Territory, where it was nothing but Flayers and Juggernauts. He watched the elite team charge in and begin clearing the area out like it was nothing, using the heaviest caliber chain guns, rocket launchers, grenades, everything. He saw the time and cursed to himself, putting the stream away and began running to the academy. Unaware to him, during the stream, after he put it away, Battalion 8 was fleeing, encountering an unknown threat that was immune to all their bullets, and killed five of the fifteen member team. 

 

Drake made it on time, with the rest of his 10th generation class, as it was the first day of training/classes. He did the first year stuff, such as registration and all that, as he went to Class 42-D, and waited. He really hoped his childhood friend made it, and waited alongside his future allies. He knew his class was small, at only 1250 participants, but didn’t exclude the fact that 250 of them could fail still. The commotion of everyone was soon cut short immediately, to the sound of heels clicking against metal flooring. The entire class shut up in moments, making the men and women, boys and girls, as the age range was 13-26, stand straight and look forward. Everyone over the age of 16, and having those hormones gets excited at the sight of the Headmistress herself.

 

Everyone looks at the beautifully mature older woman, easily in her 50s, but having round, large, ample breasts, a firm, tight body showed by her uniform, a nice hourglass figure, with wide birthing hips, and naturally white hair. The woman, holding what appeared to be a heavily modified Desert Eagle, walked up to the mic and cleared her throat. She said, in a thick Russian accent, “As you know it...The world as we know it has fallen to shambles. Many lives have been lost, many lives have been turned. It is my duty as Headmistress from the fallen Russian outpost, to grant you all my gift of teaching. I am Headmistress Natasha Ivanov (Random name generated people), and I will be hand teaching you all, 10th Generation Military Plaguestoppers. Now, head to class. You have ten minutes.” as she fires ten rounds into the air, and lets everyone run off and into the Academy.

 

Drake runs into Classroom 42-D, where his entire class was with, being a mix of white, black, mexican, asian, everyone, as his class size was the largest at 375. Everyone went to their desk that had their assigned name to it, and waited patiently. People chatted, friends talked, and everyone waited. Drake on the other hand, having his pens, notebooks, everything, wanted to make sure he understood what needed to be done. As everyone was chatting it up, everyone wasn’t prepared for a Flayer, stripped of all teeth, fingers, toes, even a lower and upper jaw, being completely unable to spread the disease, charge in and kick desks over and try to attack students.

 

Everyone screamed and panicked, but it was soon cut short by a dagger going into the back of the Flayer’s skull, killing it on the spot. Everyone, in their panicked fit, slowly looked to the door, to see Natasha there, and holding another knife. She said “If this was a real combat scenario, you’d be another walking corpse. Get to your seats. Sanitation crew.” as several men and women in hazmat suits walked in, and took the corpse out. Drake was wide eyed, as he couldn’t believe what he had for a teacher. He had everything ready, as Natasha looked him dead in the eyes, making him freeze up. Natasha said, seeing the tag on the desk, “Drake...Tell me, what is a Flayer’s strength and weakness. And how would you go across killing one.” as Drake thinks.

 

Drake replies “F-Flayers are um, amalgamations of bone, tendons, and ligaments...They’re slow when armored by their bones, but fast when the bones are removed. Their weak spot is the head, like most of the zombies. I would go by hindering its movement to get an easy shot to the head.” as Natasha nodded. Natasha said “Excellent analysis...But you take too long to act upon it. Flayers are nothing but bones, tendons, and ligaments. Your best method of attack is what Drake said, but I’d do it like this.” as she whistles, as another Flayer comes in, this one fully armored. 

 

Natasha grabs her Desert Eagle and in less than ten seconds, there are 10 rounds fired, four in each knee, and then two to the head. The Sanitation Team promptly drags the corpse away. Natasha said “I’ve been fighting these bastards for seven years. That was enough time to learn how to counter them all. Now, we have killed some Outsiders, and noticed they had a book on them...Written by some person named Alyx. It was called The Pandemic Survival Guide. We refurbished the book to allow us to use it properly. It has three hundred pages and will tell you what to do and how to do it. I must say, this woman is remarkable. Her attention to detail on how to kill is flawless, dare I say on par with mine. Anyways, today is simple. Study the survival guide from pages 1-50. That is all basic survival needs and what to do. Tomorrow we act upon them. As for the rest of the day, get to know the Academy. Also, there is a new rule in place, everyone now has dorms and lives here. Your dorms house 2 beds, 2 bath, 1 television, a kitchen, and an operation room for weapons. Head off.” as everyone storms off.

 

Drake, putting his things back, and being a bit distracted, looks up to only see Natasha’s large bust right in his face. He leans back as she says “You have potential Drake. You can’t rely on booksmarts though. You need to think on your feet. Ten seconds I killed a Flayer, but it would’ve taken you a few minutes. And in this world, a minute can be life or death.” as Drake nods. She continues, “Also...I found this, a first print of this survival guide. It mentions something called a Dreadwalker, what is that to you.” as Drake shrugs, never hearing the term before. Natasha says “It is a human who survived the bite. The infection didn’t consume them...This Alyx woman, albeit an Outsider...I would love to bring her inside our home. Our base. Just to learn from her...There has to be things she knows that we don’t. Maybe within the next six months, you can tag along on an expedition outside with me. Also, study well, I’m assigning a quiz tomorrow, and let’s just say, if you get 100% on it…” as her voice trails off, with her walking off. 

 

Drake immediately saw that Natasha pulled the back of her pants down and showed him her beautiful firm, tight round ass, and then pulled it back up. If he didn’t have an erection beforehand, he would now, as he immediately got up and left hastily. Just as he left, he got knocked down and hit the ground with a thud. He groaned, but heard an ever familiar giggle and got up. He looked and saw his beautiful brown skinned childhood friend, Valery Oliveira, loving the fact that his childhood friend turned out to be quite the looker from her Brazilian parents. He said “Hey Valery, seems like you made it in too.” as he discretely eyed her body. He saw her naturally large C cup breasts, her slight curvy body, and her perky rear, as he had mastered the art of discrete eyeing.

 

She said “Glad to see you as well! And yep! I’m in 41-D.” as he couldn’t believe his luck, seeing his childhood friend is literally one class away. He cleared his throat and said “Huh, funny. I’m 42-D. We’re class neighbors. Anyways, apparently we have dorms? And one bunk-mate. Wanna see if we possibly bunked up?” as he gives her a playful nudge. She smiles and nods, as the two of them happily walk off, simply discussing matters. As they walk, they both share their details on their class, with Valery explaining how she is in the support class. Drake goes on and says how he is in the assault class, and explains how the two of them could possibly team up.

 

Once they come across the dorms, they look at the glossary and begin checking up and down the list. Valery finds her room and says “What? I have a one person room.” as Drake finds his name and finds out he has the same, being right next to Valery. He said “Well, it looks like we’re still neighbors. So, we get one bedroom, one workshop, one bathroom, one kitchen and a tv. I hope they let us bring shit in here. I’d love to bring my Playstation 3 here.” as Valery laughed and went inside. Drake decided to do the same as well and relax the rest of the day away, and of course study.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of The Pandemic Chronicle! As you can see, the life of living within these bases is definitely different in comparison to living on the outside. So far, everything seems “peaceful” within these bases, but be warned, these bases follow a political order similar to that of totalitarianism, where you follow the rules or you get thrown out. Anyways, here is the agenda for you all :). Agenda: Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Pokemon Story, RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. A Bandit's Mercy

**Alright everyone! We’re back in The Pandemic Chronicle! We last left off with showing how the bases work where everyone works or trains to hunt. We’re going to be bouncing back and forth, just like with Endeavors of the Sea, but it will be different. It won’t be one to the other. Sometimes it’ll be 2 or 3 posts for the Bandits/Raiders and vice versa. Anyways, there will be some excitement in this chapter! Let’s get on with it! :D**

 

After heading back to her base, Alyx puts her modified gas mask on and walks into base, with Jaqlynn and Suki, her two Dreadwalkers, walking with her. Jaqlynn, being a black woman, her body is muscular and large, taking after both a Flayer and a Juggernaut. With most of Jaqlynn’s body covered in dense bone that comes her Flayer side, only her joints are not armored, giving her immense speed too. Beneath her bones is a pale skinned body, that is riddled with natural muscles. Her head is covered with natural bone armor that can be taken off with ease, like an actual helmet.

 

Suki on the other hand, being a woman of Korean descent, takes after a Harpy and Crawler. Still having her eyes, ears, and nose, Suki shares the same pale skin, the sure fire image of being a Dreadwalker. Her long flowing blue hair shines in the light, as her body is more petite, but she can bend her body in unusual shapes, due to being a Crawler.  Her vocal cords, on the other hand...She can scream at a high enough decibel to force a horde to come on any position. She can also cup her hands together and echo a scream into one’s ear and kill them. The two of them walk alongside Alyx, with Suki on the right, and Jaqlynn on the left.

 

Suki said “Alyx. After your little experiment with Michelle. We caught some stragglers. From the camp. They claimed to be fifteen strong, but there are only ten left. They call themselves...Battalion 8. What shall we do with them? Jaqlynn and I are low on sustenance...They could supply us for the next year.” as Jaqlynn growled happily at that thought. Alyx said “No. We will not kill them all. We may be bandits and murderers. But we do show mercy where it is due. Come, we must adorn our Harbinger armor. We will grant some mercy. Ten left. Five will leave. Let us go to our home.” as they both grin evilly and follow Alyx.

 

Once they made it back to Alyx’s home and their headquarters, Alyx opens the door and lets both Jaqlynn and Suki in first. They’re both greeted by Alyx’s six year old Australian-German Shepherd mix dog, Zeus. Alyx pets him and smiles “Hey Zeus, you doing good? No baddies?” as Zeus barks cutely. She smiles, “Good boy. I’ll give you some treats later. Just stay on guard duty. Ok?” as Zeus stands guard at the door. All three of them walk into the backyard, where a giant metallic dome stands. Alyx goes up to it and puts her hand on they scanner as the door opens. Then, all three enter.

 

Alyx takes her military uniform off, as well as her gas mask, and hung it up. Suki and Jaqlynn did the same, taking off their standard uniforms as well as all three of them stand naked. All three of them then go to three large tubes. All three of them put their hands onto handprint scanners, as all three tubes open up. In each tube is a personalized, hand-crafted set of armor, with an appropriate weapon to boot as well. Alyx armored up first, having all crimson red armor, being incredibly bulky too. Her armor looks very reminiscent of a Bomb Squad suit, accept heavily modified. Able to fully withstand the blast and shrapnel from grenades and car bombs, reinforced with enough kevlar to even stop a .50 caliber. Alyx has been trained to wear the suit, as she can move freely with it, without much hinderance. Once she had all of it, she grabbed her helmet, being a helmet with a skull edged onto it, and the left eye greyed out to look blind, but really is a one way mirror.

 

Suki and Jaqlynn then don their armor. Jaqlynn’s armor being a lot more...Revealing, as it’s just a tight bra and some leggings, with kevlar in the leggings to protect her primary source of movement. Suki wears a skin tight black suit, covering all of her body, void of her head. On her head, she wraps a bandana around her mouth and ties her hair in a ponytail. With all three of them armored up and Jaqlynn putting her skull helmet on, and covering her skin with bones, all three of them head out. On their way out, they each grab their respective weapon. Alyx grabs her modified double barrel, being a sextuple barrel, that fires an explosive cascading of thermite and shrapnel, one barrel at a time to deal with recoil. Jaqlynn has a large club of concrete and rebar and steel. Suki has a crossbow that fires explosive bolts and then throwing knives.

 

The three of them walk together, as they go into the main compound of the base, where they find Battalion 8, cowering in fear. Alyx walks up to all ten of them and says “Who is the commander. Answer.” as she fires her shotgun into the air, having a cascading effect of flaming cinders. One of the women says “Dead. D-Died to the hands of The Banshee.A-A Dreadwalker with skin gray as ash. She is a monster...She cannot be killed. She...She had every ability of every zombie there is. O-Our high caliber rounds bounced off her skin. She ripped through our flank and popped open our teammate’s skulls like nothing and consumed their brains before they could even scream.” as Jaqlynn and Suki looked at each other.

 

Alyx looked at the remaining ten, six men, four women. Alyx pointed at the men only and said “Thrash. Claw. Feast.” as Jaqlynn and Suki, respectively, grabbed the men and ripped their heads clean off. They then proceeded to rip their skulls open, revealing their pristine brains and begin to ravenously consume them, giving three each and enough sustenance for nine months. Alyx says “Claw. Go through their bags. Take any rations, ammo, knives, everything. Leave one magazine and one spare. You four. You have an option. Either you leave, with NOTHING, but what we give. Or you stay and become a bandit. The say is yours.” as the remaining four look at each other.

 

They watch as Thrash begins eating the corpses down to nothing but skeletons, as Claw takes everything of value. Three of them fess up and start bawling their eyes out, wanting the freedom. While the one who spoke up refuses. She says “I’d rather die than be a bandit.” as Alyx shrugs it off. Alyx says “Fang. Thrash. How full are you two?” as they both admit they are nice and full. Alyx flips out her shotgun and puts it right to the woman’s forehead. She says “Are you sure.” and watches as the woman spits at her. Alyx laughs and pulls the triggers, being six for each one, as one after another, six rounds go off, melting the woman’s head off in a fit of thermite and shrapnel. Even most of the upper body had been taken away from the sheer force of the blast, as she was dead just from the first shot alone.

 

Alyx begins hand loading each round after using the break barrel style she implemented. She said “Get these three to the barracks, give them the Bandit Hazing. Suki, make sure all their goods get counted for. Jaq---” as Alyx was interrupted by the sounds of her warning sirens going off. She recognizes the tone and yells “THIS IS A CODE OMEGA. I REPEAT. CODE OMEGA. BATTLE STATIONS. EVERYONE.” as everyone ran to get into their Harbinger armor and remain as heavily armored as possible. Alyx loaded the final round in to her shotgun and ran to the front gates.

 

At the front gates...Was a Dreadwalker, with skin as gray as ash, hair as white as snow, and going down to her ankles, a very firm and toned body, and crimson red eyes. Alyx knew it was this Banshee that the soldier warned her about. She didn’t find it wrong, but she didn’t want to believe it was true. The Banshee yelled out “Excuse me! You stole my food! I’d like to get it back!” as Jaqlynn and Suki landed next to Alyx. Both of them stepped back in fear from the jolt all zombies get when they get near something of a greater strength capacity. Alyx quickly caught sight of this and said “They were deemed threats and were slain on my command. I rule this area as part of the Bandit Coalition. I cannot offer more lives as---” as Alyx as interrupted...Not by a yell, but by being grabbed by her collar, and dragged away, rapidly.

 

As everyone just watched in pure shock as Alyx gets dragged away, Alyx manages to throw a flare, signalling for Jaqlynn and Suki to take charge until she returns, that is, if she returns. As Alyx gets dragged off, she kicks and squirms, trying to break free, as she even tries to reach for her boot knife. She manages to grab it and stabs The Banshee...Only for her tempered steel blade to shatter on impact. The Banshee didn’t even feel it, but turned her head and smacked Alyx hard in the head, making her fall unconscious even through her armor.

 

The Banshee smiled, seeing she had unconscious prey to have fun with, but wanted to see what was beneath the armor. The Banshee knew that this human was special, due to her markings and the ability to keep calm, despite seeing something that caused her two Dreadwalkers to back off quickly. The Banshee paid no mind, seeing she is Patient Zero and had the utmost strength, knowing she can kill when she see fits. The Banshee just wants some fun before judging the fate of Alyx.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of The Pandemic Chronicle! I hope you all enjoyed the read! I do hope all of you had a very Merry Christmas too and everything went well! When we next come back, it will still be in the perspective of the Bandits! Anyways, here is the agenda for you all! Agenda: Blazing Ties, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	5. The Banshee

**Alright everyone! We’re back in The Pandemic Chronicle! We last left off with some serious conflict and tension as Alyx was forcefully taken from her camp and left unconscious. Now, I am going to go ahead and start this chapter with a bit of a timeskip, just to get everything into motion! Also...There is going to be our first instant of sex here, and well...We’re gonna have some really nice fun, but first things first, we’re going to start with a time skip, so let's get on with it!**

 

Within a large hospital, on the top levels, Alyx wakes up, with a splitting headache, as she tries to get up, only to realize she is chained up to a medical bed, and can’t get up at all, as she shakes and tries to get free. Hearing the clicking of shoes from the hall in front of her, Alyx looks forward, seeing that same Banshee from before, this time, holding a very large knife. Alyx goes wide eyed beneath her mask as the woman said “Now then...You have ten minutes to defend yourself by stating who you are, and why I shouldn’t crack your skull open and take all that sweet sweet brain matter and then all your blood to keep myself sane. Aaaaaand time starts now.” as she sharpens the knife on her bone covered hand. 

 

Alyx looked to the right and began reading the name on the side...Kristine Olmthorn. Alyx looked at the clipboard with all the documents, then at the Banshee. Alyx hoped this would work and said “B-B-Because...K-Kristie. Y-Y-You wouldn’t hurt your favorite red head...W-Would you?” as The Banshee growled, seeming to strike a hard nerve, as the knife was thrown and embedded right into her left shoulder, barely puncturing the armor and breaking skin. Alyx was more than impressed with the throw, as it had just enough force to puncture her armor and her skin, but not enough fully penetrate her. The Banshee said “Do  **NOT** sully the good name of my lover! She is still out there! Alive! I refuse to admit she is dead to all these zombie bastards.” and is snarling too.

 

Alyx says “T-Then take off my mask. T-Two hinges at the bottom. Twist to the left. Gently lean it back then pull off.” as The Banshee growled, doing what Alyx had requested and pulled the helmet off slowly. The Banshee then throws the helmet off, bouncing down the hallway, as she looks at the woman, with dark red hair, a gray eye and a green eye. The Banshee thoroughly inspected Alyx’s face, only to grab a gold chain which she carefully pulls out, revealing a locket. Ripping the locket off, The Banshee opened it, as she saw a picture of herself, in her youth, with a red headed girl. She actual began tearing up, as she looked at Alyx.

 

The Banshee said “A-Alyx...I-Is it really you?” as she nods and smiles. She says “H-Hey Kristie...Long time no see, right?” and was promptly kissed on the spot by Kristie, undoing the chains and holding her long lost girlfriend tight against her. Kristie even began tearing off Alyx’s armor gently, as she eventually held Alyx’s warm skin against her. Kristie refused to let go, as she smiled and stripped Alyx to the point where she and Alyx were naked. Kristie laid Alyx down on the bed and crawled right on top of her. Alyx looked at Kristie’s white hair and ash gray skin, gently running her fingers over Kristie’s body, looking deep into Kristie’s red eyes too.

 

Alyx said “Kristie...W-What happened? W-Why are you...This?” as Kristie looked at herself and then back at Alyx. She replied “I’ll tell you in a bit...I want to have us make up for lost time…” and pinned Alyx to the bed. Kristie continued, “But I will explain this...Every damn plague is spread by bite...And well…” as she leans down and bites right into Alyx’s neck, with enough force to draw blood, as Alyx goes wide eyed. Alyx knows that a bite that close to her head from any bite means ten seconds before she’ll turn. Just as Kristie swallowed the blood from Alyx, she leaned up and said “Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One.” and Alyx closed her eyes tightly, waiting to be converted into another zombie.

 

A few moments pass, as Alyx opens her eyes and sees that she is still normal, as she holds and caresses herself, and then looks at Kristie who smiles. She says “My blood and virus is the antibody to this disease.  Or something. I’ve been bit so many times by other zombies and I’ve retained my sanity. I give a zombie a bit of my blood and they reverted back to normal...Only to get consumed and turned again in that same time frame. So...Yeah…” as she smiles and keeps Alyx pinned on her back, as she began kissing down Alyx’s naked body. All Alyx could do is moan out sensually, letting Kristie do what she wants to her.

 

It wasn’t long before Kristie was down at Alyx’s red slit and licks her elongated tongue. That sight alone made Alyx gulp a little. Alyx said “H-H-How long is your tongue now?” as Kristie smiled. She unravelled her tongue, easily being fifteen inches long, and only four inches wide at the tip, and slowly getting wider until it’s seven inches wide at the base. Before Alyx could even do anything, Kristie slides her tongue deep into Alyx’s slit, spreading her wide even and hitting every single inch of Alyx’s inner walls, even hitting the sensitive spots within. Alyx moaned out loudly and in complete and utter bliss, never expecting this pleasure at all, let alone from her lover of long ago.

 

Kristie goes as far as grabs Alyx by her thighs and firmly latches onto her slit sucking hard on her labia and swirling her tongue around Alyx’s inner womanhood with much more fervor. The sensation alone, feeling every inch of Kristie’s tongue finding every single inner inch of her slit was breathtaking. The movement of the wet muscle slithering around effortlessly, kissing the entrance to her womb frequently, as Kristie begins gently caressing and teasing Alyx’s clitoris. Alyx couldn’t do anything at all, being completely stuck at Kristie’s mercy and moaning out in complete and utter bliss.

 

Also suffering from sensitivity and pent up frustration as she has been managing and building one of the most formidable bandit encampments in the known United States, has found no time to relieve herself. Alyx wrapped her legs tightly around Kristie as she moans out in loud, blissful lust. All the sensation made Alyx gush her womanly juices out, squirting all over Kristie’s lips, her face, and even with Kristie opening her mouth to swallow as much of Alyx’s juices as she can. Once Alyx’s orgasm have calmed down, and Alyx was just a quivering mess on the bed, Kristie slowly climbed up onto Alyx and held her tightly, refusing to let go. Alyx just firmly grasped Kristie’s unbelievably firm and tight rear, that was perfectly rounded too.

 

Kristie smiles, as she leans over to the other side of Alyx’s neck and bites yet again, growling happily. Kristie says “You just lay here and enjoy a good night rest. I have this building on lockdown. You just rest. I need to go hunt. I needed those brains. And there’s a small group of survivors here. I’m going to eat the adults and save the children. Be back by nightfall.” and kissed Alyx, and jumped out the window. Alyx just blinked, seeing that, and then looks at all the broken glass, seeing all the broken windows. Alyx looked at her watch, seeing that it’s only 12:23 PM, and decides to snoop around.

 

Getting back into her armor so she is at least protected, she looks at Kristie’s documents, seeing if she can find anything about what happened to Kristie. Getting the documents off the bed, she reads it, getting just documentation of what ailments affect her. She throws the file on the ground, as she sees a small card slide it. Seeing the card, she grabs it, as a key is on the other side, and she reads it. She says to herself “Patient Zero...Doctor Morgan’s Office. Level MD-332.” and walks out the room. She looks at the plaque on the wall...MD-020 it reads and looks down the hallway, seeing the numbers adding up. She looked at the door, seeing a fire axe against the frame and grabbed it. She also reached into her pouch and pulled out a flashlight and began walking slowly. 

 

She kept her helmet at her hip, as she dragged the axe against the old ground and attached her flashlight to her shoulder and held her axe properly. Her light shined on not one, but two Harpies who were walking right at her. She was shocked to see that the two harpies...Unlike others, had eyes and were staring right at her. The two Harpies open their mouths and get ready to screech, and unaware to Alyx...Kristie was hiding in the vents, watching and seeing. Alyx lets out a loud screech towards the Harpies, audibly mimicking them. Alyx screeches loudly again, as the two Harpies screech quietly at Alyx. She knows she just talked with them, and screeches quietly, keeping the same tone, screeches out what sounds like Friend. The other two Harpies also screech what sounds like Friend, and give Alyx a gentle nudge, as they walk off, ignoring her and going on their way. Pulling out her survival guide, she quickly writes down that some Harpies maintain some mental capacity and can engage in conversation. 

 

Slowly finding the office, she uses the key and opens it, seeing a maimed skeleton of a corpse. She sees a tag and notices it has the name Morgan on it. Also on the desk is a file as Alyx walks up to it and begins to read it. As she reads, she gags, seeing that Kristie was forcefully injected with a serum in place of a vaccine and turned into a virus. The resulting outburst made Kristie volatile as cysts appeared all over her body and began spreading the virus as they burst. In literal moments, the entire hospital was infected and it just spread faster, eventually being contained, but then broken once more. Alyx puts the file down, as she feels something drip onto her face, knowing Kristie was stalking her.

 

Alyx said “Y-You hunted faster than I thought...And forcefully injected?!? The Government did this?!?” as Kristie drops down, licking some brain off of Alyx’s face. Kristie says “Not our Government. Terrorists. They wanted to make a super weapon, but instead made a virus. I was supposed to be mind controlled, but from that file...I rapidly mutated. Getting to the point where my blood is a panacea. A universal cure for all diseases. Now...I can revert this entire plague...But it would kill me in the process...And to be quite frank...I like being this powerful. It’s something I could never imagine.” as Alyx rubs the bite marks on her neck. She replies “I can welcome you safely into my bandit camp. And your secret is more than safe with me Kristie.” and deeply kisses her girlfriend of long ago.

 

**And here we have it everyone! I do greatly apologize for the large delay in time between this. I had many real life tasks at hand, involving a job/internship interview, a process for said interview, and all that. A lot of my time was taken up because of it. But now! We got the next installment of the chapter at hand! I promise to get the next few stories out faster if I can! Agenda: Utopia of False Hope, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Heroes of the Armor, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, Halo Story, and Destiny Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	6. Back in the Base

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in The Pandemic Chronicles! We last left off with an interaction between Alyx and The Banshee, realizing what The Banshee is capable of and who she is. Since we have spent some time the bandit/raider side of this story, it’s time to dive back into the military base side of things! Now for them, the military base left on the main students Valery and Drake finding out their rooms and going to relax for the rest of the day. With that in mind, we are going to have fun this chapter >:), so let’s get on with it!**

 

With everyone back in class, and the bell ringing, signalling it’s time for combat training, Drake wonders where Valery is, as his class gets to the combat training area. His class was all excited and prepared for the training at hand...Until the door opens and people start screaming and running out in pure fear and horror. Everyone in Drake’s class stood stiff as a board, as Valery walked out covered in scorch marks and bandages, laughing like a maniac. Drake sighed and thought in his head “Why are the hot ones crazy…” and just blinked idly. He just shrugs to himself, as his class all watch Valery get wheeled off on a stretcher to the medical infirmary, quite possibly going to be a common occurence to her. The entire class looked inside, just before Natasha walks in front of the door and slams it shut, her dark brown eyes connecting with Drake’s gray eyes.

 

She looks to everyone and says “Sanitation crew is busy cleaning the cinders and ash left behind by a Miss Oliveira, quite the hot headed woman.” as Drake nodded inside his head, standing stiff and straight. Natasha clears her throat and ushers everyone into the next room, in which everyone goes into without hassle. Natasha and Drake are the last two to talk in, as she slips Drake a piece of paper and walks in with him. He gently pulls it out and looks at it...As it’s an answer sheet for the quiz and he couldn’t believe it. She said “Sit in front of my desk.” as he nods and they both walk in, and the entire front row is empty. Drake puts the answer sheet on his desk, as Natasha walks in and fires two rounds into the room, as everyone shuts the fuck up. Natasha then holds out the test, the first test, for everyone and just hands it to Drake, who then hands it out to the person behind him, and so on.

 

Natasha speaks loudly, “You have one hour. Any cheating will be dealt with an immediate expulsion from this class. Dividers up.” as the desks shoot up a metal divider, while everyone gets to work on the spot. She looks at Drake and gives him a wink, showing he is in the clear, for now, as he gets to work quickly. Natasha walks up and down the rows of desks, making sure no student was cheating. Everyone was entirely stiff as a board, feeling Natasha’s peering gaze, as even Drake, who was given permission to cheat, could feel her strong gaze. Everyone in the class knew not to treat this lightly. It eventually got so bad, that a student in the back yelled out “THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!” and ran out the room rapidly. Natasha took note of this and found out who the student was and gave an immediate expulsion from the class.

 

The hour passed quickly, as people were stressing, panicking, even a couple women crying, as this was the first test and first test alone. Drake was the last one to finish, but he knew he had gotten 100% on the test. Natasha took everything and sat down at the desk and began grading them all. She said sternly, and loudly, “You have thirty minutes. Go roam, but be back on the dot. We still have basic combat training to do. All of you have to be primed and ready to serve and find a way to stop this never-ending plague on the world.” as the entire class hastily runs out. Drake himself even leaves, as he looks back at Natasha, who is busy grading, as he decides to take the risk and go roam around.

 

He walks around the halls, putting a thirty minute timer on his watch and went to roam around. He has his wallet and his currency card, as he went to a vending machine and got himself a red bull and some pringles. He leisurely walks through the compounds, eventually coming across the med-bay. He peeks his head inside and notices that Valery is on the bed, no clothes at all, but covered in bandages and knocks gently. Valery turns to see the knock and smiles at Drake. She waves her hand and gestures for him to come in. Drake checks the time, as he has time, and goes inside and takes a seat. He says “Hey Valery, how are you holding up after well...That?” as he gestures to all of the bandages. 

 

Valery laughs and says “Oh it’s nothin’, just first and second degree burns. I’m apparently so crazed with my fire that I’m being commissioned a personal and custom Pyro-Fighter Suit! Apparently the Support Class is considering moving me forward to combat training as a support still. Hey, I don’t care, if it means I get out of these bullshit classes that serve nothing, then fuck it I’ll try! I even overheard some of the higher ups, the seniors, talk about how they take freshies out into the outside if they do good in class!” as Drake just realized what he got himself into. He was about to ease through his classes with Natasha and be in the Assault Class.” He quickly cleared his head and smiled widely at Valery. He even replies with “Holy shit Val, that’s awesome! And good for you! I just had a boring ass test, but I think I aced it.” as Val laughed.

 

Valery said smugly, “You always were a nerd Drake. You always were a nerd, but hey! You’re the cute kind.” as that made Drake blush a bit. Valery laughed even more, “HA! I GOT YOU TO BLUSH! I KNEW I COULD DO IT!” as Drake rolled his eyes. He said “E você é uma beleza ardente.” (And you are a burning beauty), in perfect, fluent Portugeuse. That alone made Valery stop laughing on the dot, and blush madly. Drake took the opportunity and began busting his ass laughing. Drake says between his laughs, “OH MY GOD VAL! YOUR CHEEKS ARE SOOOO RED!” as Valery looks away, clearly embarrassed. Drake slowly recovered from the laughing fit and said “You know we’re good friends and we always bust each other’s asses, but you know what we both got Val?” as he says the phrase they both grew up with.

 

Valery recognizes phrase and finishes it off. “We both got each other’s ass. We know when to joke, when to banter, but most importantly, when shit gets tough, we know when to stop what we’re doing and listen to each other. We are human.” as Drake nods and smiles. He says “And you said that our phrase was stupid. It let us grow. And look where we’re at now...Training to be Plaguestoppers. Who knows, maybe we can find out a way to stop this plague and everything can slowly turn back to normal. I wouldn’t mind seeing a real sunrise on a ridge. Or go camping in the forests.” as Valery agrees. She says “I’d love to see a beach and enjoy the sweet salty water.” as the two simply chatted and enjoyed the presence of each other, with Valery sometimes stealing pringles.

 

Drake looked down at his watch, seeing that he had five minutes and got up. He said “Well Valery, I gotta get back to class...We’re hopefully getting to do weapon’s training today.” as Valery waves him goodbye. Drake waves her goodbye as he begins running back to class. It doesn’t take him long, as he steps inside, seeing that it’s still Natasha who just finished grading the final test...Which was Drake’s. She doesn’t even look at him, as she gestured for him to come here. Standing stiff as a board, Drake walks right in front of Natasha’s desk. She hands his test over, and he takes it. Drake slowly flips the grade over...And sees 100% and then looks up at Natasha...Which was his mistake.

 

Once he looked at Natasha...He saw that her large breasts, with even larger areolas were exposed to him. He couldn’t look away, as he felt the bulge from his length tap against the desk, which made a subtle thud. Natasha smirked, as she had crimson red lipstick on, and let out the most sensual giggle that Drake has ever heard. He was stunned that such a battle hardened woman could even make such a sensual sound. She said softly, with a sultry tone, “I’d sit down мальчик (boy), unless you wish to have your entire class see your fairly sized friend down there.” as Drake saw the tent he was pitching. He nodded rapidly, as he sat back down in his seat and neatly put his test away.

 

The next couple of minutes were involved with the class filling up just before the thirty minute timer went up, and everyone was back in. Natasha made herself decent in the blink of an eye, and made sure she composed herself as the scary military general. She held up everyone’s test and put them on the front desk. She said sternly, “The Sanitation Crew had just finished, so we are going in with full weapons, full ammo, and all types of weapons. From crude to advanced. Let us move.” as Natasha gets up, and Drake follows. They are the first two to leave the room, as everyone else scrambles for their tests. Drake shrugs, as Natasha and head inside and see the pristine chrome room...With multiple zombies staked or chained to the walls, floor, ceiling, everything.

 

Drake just looks at the zombies, of all types, as Natasha hands him her Desert Eagle. She says “This is my personal weapon, Pride of Motherland. I want you to use her.” as Drake carefully takes the Desert Eagle. He feels the weight of it, as it is heavy. She holds it with one hand, but he has to use both of his to support it. Drake looks to a Flayer, stripped entirely of armor too, as he lines up the iron sight, and pulls the trigger.  _ SNAP, CRACK, CRUNCH. _ Drake falls to the floor, crying in pure agony, as he did blast the Flayer’s head off...But the recoil from Pride of Motherland shattered his wrists and forearm in both of his hands, even with proper holding. Drake screams out in bloody murder, feeling his bones just shatter like they were glass, as Natasha calls for the medics.

 

**And there we have it everyone! I do apologize for the delay in this post. I actually had to completely start it over not once, but twice! Both times I had the story nearly done, it didn’t just sound right, so I started it over entirely. This time, I am perfectly happy with the end result and this is what everyone will be reading! And with this everyone. I do call this agenda completed! But you all know what comes next. New agenda will be posted after Dark and Twisted Desires! Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


End file.
